Des Sorciers et des Sohma
by Lehaliah
Summary: FIC ABANDONNÉE! --- Yuki lit un livre ... deviner lequel ! , il s'endort et se retrouve .... dans le livre qu'il lissait justement! Mais il n'est pas le seul, plusieurs autres membres de la famille sont la aussi.
1. intro

**-Des sorcier et des Sohma-**

**Disclamer**: Les perso appartiennent tous à l'oeuvre de Natsuki Takaya, je ne fait que les emprunter et les mélanger au monde magique créé par JKR. Les périphéties et drôle d'aventure viennent parcontre de mon imagination tordu, lol!

**Avertissements**:  
  
- Tout âge  
- Quelques allusions au Tome 5 (SPOILER)   
- Allusions à tous les tome de Fruits Basket.  
- Humour, ridicule, stupidités...  
- .. je crois que c'est tout ..

**Commetaire de l'auteure:**

Savez vous ce qui arrive lorsque l'on lis plusieurs livres en même temps? Et bien on se met à mélanger le tout et cela donne parfois un résultat étrange. Durant l'été je lisais le tome 5 d'Harry Potter en même temps que les manga de Fruits Basket. Puis finalement j'ai tout mélangé et ça a donner cette fic. o0..Donc on retrouve l'univers farfelu des personnages de Fruits Basket: Tous les Sohma ainsi que Tohru, projetés dans le monde magique d'Harry Potter. Cette fic est un pure délire alors ceux qui n'ont pas le sense de l'humour puissent s'abstenir.


	2. Personnages

Alors avant de commencer à lire, il est préférable de de connaître les personnages.:

**'' Présentation des personnages ''**

**Personnages ''FB''** -------------------------------------------------- **Personnages ''HP''**

Yuki Sohma ------------------------------------------------------------ Harry Potter  
Kyo Sohma ------------------------------------------------------------ Ron Weasley  
Tohru Honda ----------------------------------------------------------- Hermion Grnager  
Momiji Sohma ---------------------------------------------------------- Drago Malfoy  
Akito Sohma ----------------------------------------------------------- Lord Voldemort  
Hatori Sohma ----------------------------------------------------------- Severus Rogue  
Shigure Sohma ---------------------------------------------------------- Albus Dumbledore  
Ayame Sohma ------------------------------------------------Minerva Macgonagal / Basilisk  
Kisa Sohma ------------------------------------------------------------- Ginny Weasley  
Hiro Sohma ------------------------------------------------------------- Collin Criveys  
Kagura Sohma ---------------------------------------------------------- Cho Chang  
Ritsu Sohma ------------------------------------------------------------ ..... ?????....  
Hatsuharu Sohma ------------------------------------------------------ ........ ?????...  
Rin Sohma ------------------------------------------------------------- Bellatrix Lestrange  
Arisa Uotami ------------------------------------------------------------ ....?????....  
Saki Hanajima ---------------------------------------------------------- Luna Lovegood

.. vous pouvez maintenant lire.. lol..


	3. 1: Première rencontre

** Des Sorciers et des Sohma**

****

Yuki est assis dans un fauteuil au salon lisant un livre. Il semble concentré sur sa lecture lorsque Kyo arrive et le dérrange.

Kyo: Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

Yuki: c'est pas t'es affaire, va jouez ailleurs baka neko !

Kyo lui arrache le livre des mains pour en regarder la couverture..Titre: Harry Potter.

Kyo:(étonné) Ne me dis pas que tu lis se livre de sorcier débile!

Yuki lui reprend le livre des mains aussi violament que son cousin lui avait enlevé.

Yuki: Je lis ce que je veux.Maintenant laisse moi tranquille!

Kyo: Bien. Je te laisse à ta lecture pour enfant, tête de rat.

Yuki: ggrrr...

Kyo sort du salon pour aller rejoindre Tohru qui prépare de onigiri à la cuisine. Yuki continue sa lecture pendant des heures et à présent tout le monde dort sauf lui. Ses paupières devenant lourdes, il finit par s'endormir.

Il se reveil brusquement au son du tonnerre qui gronde dehors.

Yuki(à moitié endormi): ...? ah, je m'était endormis...

Il regarde autour de lui. Tout était sombre, la seule source de lumière était des petites flammes minuscules provenant de quelques chandelles. Les murs était de pierres et tout les meuble paraissaient très anciens. Il était assis devant un bureau où il s'était endormis sur un livre, le livre qu'il lisait. Sur le bureau était étallé toute sorte d'objet bizarre; des plumes, des ancriers, des parchemins.

Yuki: Mais....où suis-je ...?

Yuki remarqua que non seulement iln"était plus dans son salon mais ses vêtements aussi avait changés. Il portait des vêtement de collège normaux mais par-dessus une robe de sorcier noir avec un écusson rouge et or sur lequel était inscrit: Griffondor.

Yuki: Griffondor...!?Je suis à Poudlard! ...Ca doit être la mauvaise cuisine de Tohru qui me fait rêver a un truc pareille!

Il s'apprètait a sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il eurta une fille qui se trouvait sur son passage et au contacte se transforma en rat. La fille avait de longs cheveux bruns et très mal coiffé, mais d'une certaine mainière elle lui semblait familière.

La fille: Sohma-kun ? Vous êtes là ? Est-ce que vous allez bien? Je suis désolée , je ne vous avait pas vu et ....

Il reconnu aussitôt la voix.Aucun doute, c'était bien Tohru. Mais que venait -elle dans ''son'' rêve?Yuki pensa au fond de lui même qu'il aurait préféré tomber sur la ''vraie'' Hermione plutot que sur Tohru. Il repris sa forme humaine et sortit de la tour accompagné du ''faux sosie d'Hermione''.Quelqu'un cria derrière eux. Un rouquain que Yuki reconnu tout de suite: Kyo.

Kyo(courant vers eux):Ah! Vous êtes là !Ca fait des heures que je vous cherche!

Yuki: Kyo?? Toi aussi tu es dans mon rêve?

Kyo:Qu'est-ce que tout ca signifie! Je veux des explication sale rat! Où sommes nous et pourquoi on porte cet accoutement ridicule? Est-ce qu'on est à Poudlard?

Yuki:Comment sais-tu qu'on est à Poudlard?

Tohru:Toi aussi Kyo tu as lu les livres ?

Yuki:Je croyais que tu avait dit que c'était un livre ''débile''?

Kyo:Et bien...euh...j'ai peut-être lu ''quelques''pages, mais...

Yuki: Ouais c'est ca! (menteur!)

Kyo: Peut importe!Venez on va visiter un peu "Poudlard" n'est-ce pas "Yuki Potter"!

Ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour du côté des salles de classe mais étant donnée la grandeur immense du château ils se sont vite perdus.

Tohru: Où sommes nous Sohma-kun? Sommes nous perdus?

Kyo:Je croyais que tu savais où tu allais! On est perdus à cause de toi baka nezumi!

Yuki: Calme toi idiot de chat! Nous allons trouver une carte ou quelques chose. Peut-être qu"il y en a une dans le livre.

Yuki se mit à feuilleter son roman afin d'y trouver une carte. Un drapeauvert et argenté avec un serpent attira l'attention de Kyo.

Kyo(en pointant le drapeau):Regarde. Serpentard...on est surement devant la tour des serpentards. Espèrons qu'on tombera pas sur Malfoy ou Professeur Rogue.

Yuki:Comment tu sais tout ca si tu n'a lu comme tu dit que ''quelques pages"!

Kyo: ....

Un homme vêtu entièrement de noir approche.

L'homme: Tiens,tiens, tiens. Potter, Weasley et Granger....

Tous:....Rogue??? (en faite c'est Hatori)

Le faux Rogue-Hatori: Est-ce que je peux savoir savoir ce que vous faites tous les trois dans les corridors du quartier serpentard en pliene nuit?

Tous: ...Euh...(tout trois affichaient un petit sourire innocent)

Une voix: Envoyez les chez le directeur , professeur.

La voix venait de derrière Hatori, enfin je veux dire Rogue. c'était un jeune garcon de la famille Sohma mais il semblait prendre son rôle de personnages d' Harry Potter au sérieux.

Kyo: Momiji!!!??

Hatori-Rogue: Malfoy je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis.

Yuki(pense): _Momiji dans le rôle de Drago Malfoy! Ca n'a aucun sense!_

Kyo(pense): _Tu va me le payer, morveux!_

Tohru(pense):_Momiji a changé de nom de famille?_ (pas très brillante la Tohru)

Finalement leur ancien médecin de famille qui semblait se prendre réellement pour le professeur Rogue les amena tout les trois, laissant Momiji à la tour de sa maison respective, au bureau du directeur. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau, il n'y avait pas de directeur en vue.Yuki pris une chaise, suivit par Tohru et Kyo resta debout.

Yuki(exaspéré): Je me demande qui sera à la place de Dumbledore.

Kyo: J'espère que cec ne sera pas Ayamé!

Yuki: Il ne manquerait plus que ca ...

Tohru(qui venait d'apercevoir le pseudo directeur):C'est Monsieur Shiguré.

Effectivement il s'agissait bien de Shiguré.Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleue pâle et argentée, avec un chapeau pointue assortit à la robe ainsi qu'une fausse barbe blanche qui provenait surment d'un kit de dégusement de Père-Noel.

Kyo et Yuki: (désespérés) .... non....Shiguré ....

Shiguré-Dumbledore: Salut les enfants! Je suis votre vieux directeur et je suis la sagesse même, donc écoutez moi ...

Yuki(pense):_Lui ! La sagesse même ! Tu te moque de nous ou quoi !!_ (et puis quoi encore!)

Shiguré-Dumbledore: ...J'ai une mission dangeureuse pour vous. Je m'en aurais bien chargé moi même mais j'ai "tellement de travail" à faire ...

Kyo(pense):_ Du travail!? Tu parle! À la maison il est un vraie méduse, plus paresseux que lui ca n'existe pas!_

Shiguré-Dumbledore: ... Votre mission est d'aller vous battre contre Lord Voldemort.

Kyo: Bien sur! Rien que ca ! T'as pas quelque chose d'encore plus difficile !

Shiguré-Dumbledore: Vous n'avez pas le choix c'est le seul moyen de retourner chez vous .

Hi hi hi ! Il vous attend dehors déjà .... il est temps d'aller le vaincre.

N'ayant d'autre choix, ils se dirigèrent en dehors du château. Dehors l'orage avait cessé et le jour arrivait. Yuki se dit qu'avec un peu de chance peut-être que ce serait Ritsu ou au pire ''black'' Haru qui serait à la place du vrai Voldemort.Un peu plus loin devant eux se tenait un homme tout en noir donc le visage était caché dans l'ombre.

L'homme: ...Cela fesait longtemps, Potter.

Yuki : C'est ... !!!!!

L'homme sortit de l'ombre. Evidament ils le connaissaient tous: Leur chef de famille, Akito.

Kyo: Akito....

Tohru: Le chef de la famille Sohma est la aussi ??

Lord-Akitodemort: Cet fois tu ne m'échappera pas. J'ai avec moi une créature surpuissante qui ne fera qu'une bouché de vous! Mouah ha ha ha ha (rire suposément diabolique) Voici le Basilique!

Auteure: Petite expliquation pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas. Dans Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets , harry combat un gigantesque serpent horrible et monstrueux du nom de Basilique.

L'ombre d'un gigantesque et monstrueux serpent se dessina a leur pied. Le dit Basilique apparut de derrière un tas de pierre.La suposée surpuissante créature était en faite un minuscule serpent gris ressemblant a un ver de terre.

Y-K-T: ..... --' ....(sans commentaire)

Serpent-Basilique-Aya: YUKI !!!!! c'est moi ton grand frère !!

Yuki: ... Ay .. Ayamé ... --' (quel cauchemare!)

Dark-lord-Akito: Tue les !

Le petit serpent rempa près de Yuki , et celui ci lui donna un super coup de pied de la mort et envoya Ayamé volé vers d'autres cieux.

Yuki: Tss... maintenant Ayamé vient m'empoisonner la vie même dans mes rêves!

Tout à coup Yuki sentit une main sur son épaule et entendit une voix l'appeller.

La voix: Yuki ! Reveil toi sale rat ! Tu va être en retard pour l'école !

Yuki: Enfin terminer ... ce rêve devenait un cauchemare...surtout avec Ayamé...

Kyo: De quoi tu parle !

Tohru: Sohma-kun vous ne devriez pas lire si tard c'est mauvais pour la sant

Yuki(pense): _Ce qui est mauvais pour ma santé c'est de mangé se que tu prépare avant de dormir ... ca me fait faire des cauchemares._

-- the end --


	4. 2 Poudlard: le retour!

Deuxième aventure: Poudlard, le retour !

La maison des Sohma 23h10

Yuki, Kyo et Tohru étaient tout trois assis au salon regardant un téléroman que seule Toru semblait apprécier. Yuki jeta à mainte reprise un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Dans quelques minutes, il s'apprèterait à aller chercher ''quelque chose''.

Kyo se levant tout à coup: Bon, moi je vis m coucher.

Yuki: Euh... moi aussi!(c'est le moment que j'attendait!)

Tohru, elle, continua de regarder sont émission en leur fesant signe qu'elle avait compris.

Yuki regarda son cousin monter à l'étage. Maintenant que ce sale chat n"était plus dans le parrages, il pouvait partir chercher son ''quelque chose'' sans se fair déranger.

Devant la librairie 23h55

Notre prince Yuki se trouvait devant la librairie la plus près afin d'obtenir, à minuit, son exemplaire du 5ème tome de Harry Potter. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il se tenait au milieu d'une longue fillée d'attente devant la porte de la boutique.

Les portes étaient ouvertes depuis maintenant une vingtianes de minutes et plusieurs clients étaient resortis avec leur 5ème tome. C'était bientot sont tour, quand il vu sortir un garçon aux cheveux orangé dont le visage était dissimulé derrière l'énorme livre.

Yuki abasourdit: .. Non..ne me dit pas que c'est....

Le garçon aux cheveux orangé baissa un peu son bouquin dévoilant ainsi ses yeux rouge.

Yuki: KYO !!!! Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici!

Kyo cachant son nouvel achat derrière son dos: Euh... c'est pas pour moi ! C'est pour ..euh... Pour Kagura!

Yuki: Ouais, c'est ça. (menteur!)

Lorsque Yuki eut enfin acheté le sien, il rentra à la maison accompagné de son cousin. En entrant dans le salon, ils apperçurent Tohru endormie à l'endroit exacte ou elle se trouvait juste avant leur départ.

Yuki: Ne la réveillons pas.

Kyo aquiessa puis ils montèrent chancun dans leur chambre et une fois de plus Yuki s'endormit en lisant son fabuleux roman aux aventures fantastiques.

Le jeune rat de la famille Sohma se réveilla sur un sol très froid et qui semblait fait de pierres. Tout autour de lui était flou et sombre, seul un petit peu de lumière provenait de ce qui avait la forme d'une fenetre.

Yuki: Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'y voit rien.

Il parta ses mains à son visage et sentit un objet inhabituel juste devant ses yeux.

Yuki regardant l'objet: ... Des lunettes !?

Il les prit et les rangea soigneusement dans sa poche. Maintenant il y voyait clair. Il était assis dans un genre du dongeon éclairé par une unique petite fenetre munie de barreaux. Ses vetements n'étaient plus le même et ce qu'il avait pris pour la poche de sa veste provenait enfait d'une longue robe de sorcier noir portant l'équsson: Gryffondor broder dessus.

Yuki: Oh non !... Pas encore! Ça m'apprendra à lire avant de m'endormir. Me revoilà encore dans un reve bizarre!

Il regarda une fois de plus autour de lui. Ce fameau dongeon ressemblait plutot à une prison. Les murs faits de grosses pierres, les portes étaits des grilles de barreaux rouillés au fils des ages. Sur le sol froid et dur s'éparpillaient de lourdes chaines. Il était-il?

Yuki:...serais-je à Azkaban?....

Quelqu'un passa devant le cachot ou était enfermé Yuki. Il fesait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse voir son visage mais il le reconnut quand même. C'était Akito, son chef de famille. Il allait appeler son son mais se souvenu que dans son rêve précédent celui-ci incarnait Lord Voldemort. Le prince le reagarda tranquillement s'éloigner tandis qu'un rouquin ouvrit la porte de son cachot.

Le roux: ..Yuki? c'est toi?

Yuki qui reconnut la voix: Kyo!!!... est-ce qu'on est à la prison d'Azkaban?

Kyo: Azkaban?? De quoi tu parle K'so Nezumi! On est au dongeon de Poudlard !!

Soudain un bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient àtoute vitesse se fit entendre.

Kyo qu devint nerveux:Vite on s'en va ...

Yuki: pourq...

Trop tard, une jeune fille aux cheveux noir habilller au couleur de serdaigle fit son entré.

Fille Serdaigle: KKYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! te voilà enfin!

Elle lui sauta au coup.Yuki la connaissait bien, il s'agissait de sa cousine Kagura. Selon lui elle devait probablement incarné Cho Chang.

Kagura-Chang: Kyo! Pourquoi tu me fuis? Moi je t'aime!!

Le pauvre chat de la famille Sohma essayait désespérément de se defaire de l'emprise de celle sous le signe zodiac du cochon.

Kyo: Non mais tu va me lacher !

Yuki: Euh,Kagura? Cho est sensée être amoureuse d'Harry et non de Ron.

Kagura-Chang:Je sais Yun mais moi c'est Kyo que j'aime et personne d'autres.

Yuki qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un d'imporant: L'un de vous a vu Tohru?

Kagura lachant enfin kyo: Tohru? Oui je l'ai vu ! Elle était avec le directeur.

Kyo et Yuki:elle est avec Shigure !!!????!!!

Ils ne savaient pas trop exactement ou pouvait bien se trouver le chien de la famille Sohma qui incarnait Le noble Directeur Dumbledore mais connaissant les habitude malsaines de leu cousin jamais ils ne laisserait Tohru seule avec lui, l'obsèdé des Lycéennes.

.... À suivre...


End file.
